1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to test sockets for testing dual in-line electronics packages. Specifically, the present invention relates to zero entry force test sockets for receiving and electrically terminating the dual rows of contact members which depend from a DIP-style device.
2. The Prior Art
Dual in-line package is a common form of device within the electronics industry. Typically, such devices are mass-manufactured and then subsequently tested by way of a "burn-in" procedure in order to cull out defective components. Testing equipment for accomplishing this purpose generally provides a socket or receptacle for receiving a single DIP package, including contact means for electrically interfacing with the contacts of the DIP package.
Because the test receptacle in such equipment must withstand repeated cycles of package testing, difficulty has been experienced in achieving a test socket providing suitable durability. In particular, the contact in test sockets wear rather rapidly, and must be frequently replaced. However, since many currently available test sockets comprise contacts which are soldered directly to a printed circuit board, replacement is extremely difficult. Further, presently available test sockets do not readily accept DIP packages having variable width dimension. Still further, presently available test receptacles are relatively complicated, and comprising a substantial number of component parts. Consequently, the cost of these devices is comparatively high which reduces their acceptance in the market.